Archive:A/Me Shadow Form Solo Farmer
A devastating build capable of soloing most creatures of FoW and all of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. This build uses Shadow Form to remain invincible and shadow stepping to avoid danger, while doing large amounts of damage from the Mesmer hex Empathy and condition-inducing dagger attacks. Attributes and Skills prof=assas/mesme shadow=9+1+3 dagger=8+3 critic=8+3 domina=11EchoFormof HasteEscapeEmpathyLotus StrikeSpider StrikeFangs/build Equipment * Radiant insignias are a must. :*Because your health does not matter but your energy does, forgo a vigor rune in favor of two attunement runes. :*Since if you aggro monsters outside of shadow form you will die, armor level is not important. Save money and buy starter level armor. * Daggers with a Dagger Handle of Enchanting and either bonus damage when enchanted or bonus energy. The Daggers of Xuekao, Chimor's Daggers, or Arius' Sai are ideal. Usage *Activate Shadow of Haste when you have more than one aggro bubble's width between the edge of your aggro bubble and your target. *Run close to your target (without aggroing) and cast Arcane Echo. (If this is removed before you go on to the next step, cancel Shadow of Haste with Dark Escape, wait for your skills to recharge, and try again.) *Cast Shadow Form and charge into battle. *Cast Empathy and follow up with Black Lotus Strike so you have your hex and enough energy; follow up with Black Spider Strike and Twisting Fangs. *Once Shadow Form is between one quarter and one third recharged, cast the echoed copy. *Shadow of Haste should run out just before the echoed copy of Shadow Form begins to flicker, and Shadow Step you back to your safe zone. If it does not, use Dark Escape to cancel. Counters *If Shadow form or Arcane Echo are interrupted, you will not be able to make the assault, and will most likely die. However, provided you activate the first skills in a safe area, this should never happen *Touch skills (such as Vampiric Bite) or PBAoE (such as Symbol of Wrath) that are not affected by Shadow Form *Damage skills that affect an ally instead of an enemy (such as Riposte, Shield of Judgment, or Sliver Armor) *Enchantment removal non-spells (such as Expunge Enchantments) Variants *Fragility instead of Empathy will do slightly less damage but needs less attribute input in illusion magic to last the same duration. *Illusion of Pain will max out degeneration with only little attribute points. The enemy should be dead before it ends. Variants that do not require Nightfall skills: *Replace Black Spider Strike with Golden Phoenix Strike for a spike skill which will recharge quick enough to be used twice in each assault. Note that the loss of degeneration from poision in Black Spider Strike will slow down the build, usually meaning a maximum of one kill in each assault. Variants that do not require Dark Escape: *Replace Dark Escape with Recall. :*Have a Hero or Henchman as a party member. :*Cast Recall on the henchman and flag to a safe area. :*Begin your assault. Recall to the henchman when Shadow Form ends. :*Be aware that patrolling mobs may enter aggro with your henchman, most likely resulting in your death. :* Using Recall enables you to drop Shadow of Haste in favour of another attack skill such as Death Blossom. :*Keep in mind that using a Hero or henchman will result in slightly less loot falling for you. :*If only farming the first level of Tombs of the Primeval Kings, Recall can be used on the NPC's there without the need for another party member. Notes This build is not easy to learn, and you will tend to die at first, or not kill your target very quickly. Always use Shadow of Haste in a safe zone, or when it expires you will return to an enemy infested area and die. Be aware that this build is very slow for farming; you can kill one to two enemies in each assault. However, in theory, this build is the most versatile farmer ever. *This build can solo all creatures in the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. Beware of patrols and pop-ups, and choose your safe zones wisely. **Banished Dream Riders are not fleshy creatures, so will not be affected by conditions. Recast Empathy immediately as it recharges to keep up your damage; you will find it difficult to kill them with dagger attacks alone. **Chaos Wurms have very high health, but can be killed. Try to lure them into a position where they will remain above ground, beware of them following back to your safe zone. **Chained Souls use Rend Enchantments which will strip Arcane Echo. Be aware of their positions when deciding on a safe zone. *This build can solo some creatures in the Fissure of Woe. Beware of patrols and pop-ups, and choose your safe zones wisely. **All Shadow Army creatures can be killed, unless they are covered by a Shadow Monk. Shadow Warriors will use Healing Signet, keep Empathy up to deal with them. **All the creatures on the Fissure Shore can be killed; this is probably the most effective area to use this build, though you will have to run there using Shadow Form and Dark Escape. The abundance of Healing Springs will prevent you killing Armored Cave Spiders. **Many creatures in the Forest of the Wailing Lord could concievably be killed, however Spirit Shepherds will use Lightning Touch which will damage you through Shadow Form. It may be best to avoid this area. *If you are on the last NPC in a group you do not need to recharge Shadow of Haste External links *Tomb Of The Primeval Kings: **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJF1g50scyY *Fissure of Woe Beach: **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2ADjYB5A0g *Fissure of Woe Forest of the Wailing Lord: **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkULhWSa-gA